Celos
by skymoon1977
Summary: Amor, deseo, calor...
1. En el aire de la noche

**EN EL AIRE DE LA NOCHE**

No era el sitio más adecuado. En eso cualquiera estaría de acuerdo. Sin embargo las cosas vienen y suceden cuando uno menos se lo espera.

Aunque tampoco sería sorprendente decir que no lo hubiese previsto. Pero no de esa manera.

Tan solo había que verle cuando se aproximaba a su compañero para preguntarle si, de verdad, se estaba acercando a ella. Las preguntas habían dejado de ser sutiles hacía mucho tiempo aunque las quisiera enmascarar con simple interés y preocupación por el rubio. Un buen observador no habría tardado nada en poner un significado a todo aquello. CELOS.

Celos que le comían. Celos que recorrían cada una de sus células. Celos que le quemaban. Que pugnaban por salir. En forma de dos palabras: _Te quiero _.

Pero esos términos seguían en pausa. Uno de esos momentos infinitos que no parecían acabar.

Hasta esa noche. En aquel lugar que no era el idó de gente para la que sin duda no pasaría inadvertida la mirada depredadora del moreno.

Observando desde la barra, Longboard en mano como el otro se movía por la pista de baile embutido en aquellos vaqueros blancos, con la camisa verde aguamarina marcando su bien formado cuerpo. Sí, nunca había negado que el otro tuviera un buen físico solo que desde hacía unos meses se había descubierto observándole más detenidamente.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Imaginarse las manos de ella recorriendo esa piel? ¿Besando las cicatrices que sus aventuras habían dejado en él? Al principio se sentía furioso consigo mismo. O asustado. Por descubrir algo de sí mismo, a sus ya cuarenta y tantos, que nunca se hubiese imaginado.

La frase que le dijo a aquella chiquilla que huía de sus padres: "si tuviera un hijo como tu, la apoyaría... " No recordaba las palabras exactas pero la esencia estaba. Si aceptaba aquello con la naturalidad que hay en que una persona ame a otra porqué le asustaba lo que se había descubierto sintiendo por el otro.

Quizá era el hecho de que al fin y al cabo no llegamos a conocernos ni a nosotros mismos. El caso es que estaba allí. Celos, deseo, amor… por el de Jersey.

De manera inconsciente sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero y miró la pantalla mientras se iluminaba. Abrió su app de whatsapp, el primer contacto era el del otro. Tan habitual hablar en persona como de forma on line. Siempre en contacto. Siempre en línea.

Y entonces escribió por instinto, sin pararse a pensar en si era correcto o no… En la reacción de su compañero cuando lo leyese. Un instante después su móvil vibró con la respuesta del inspector. Le contestó, él mismo, rápidamente.

Una sonrisa canalla asomó a su rostro mientras enfilaba hacia la salida. Notando, sabiendo que le seguía.

Y su deseo creció haciendo arder su sangre.

_\- Quiero follarte._

* * *

_\- Tu y tus animaladas... ¿en tu casa o la mía?_

_\- Lanai._


	2. Pervertido

PERVERTIDO

La puerta del camaro se cerró y arrancó rumbo a su destino. Su mano se deslizó con provocativa lentitud por el pantalón del ex Seal quien desvió la mirada sorprendido hacia su acompañante. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando le vio desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle la cremallera.

El calor se volvió sofocante cuando el otro se inclinó sobre su regazo para recorrer con su lengua y, por encima de la ropa interior, la longitud de su miembro que comenzaba a cobrar vida.

¿En serio? ¿Un breve intercambio de palabras por whatsapp había desencadenado eso? Ahogó un gemido indecente que a punto estuvo de escapar de su garganta cuando le sintió jugar con la cabeza de su pene por encima de la tela.

Se mordió los labios pretendiendo seguir atento a la carretera y, sabiendo, qué o paraba o acabarían despeñados por un acantilado de las sinuosas carreteras costeras de Oahu.

Apenas fue consciente de donde detenía el motor del vehículo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de gemir el nombre del rubio cuando le tuvo sentado sobre su regazo. Con sus labios devorándole la boca y la mano haciendo una incursión obscena por su entrepierna. Sus dedos se ciñeron a él empezando un vaivén hacia arriba y abajo. La otra mano le desabrochaba la camisa y cuando consiguieron abrirla le pellizcaron los pezones, endureciéndolos…

Y seguía besándolo, con mucha lengua, mucha saliva.

Levanta las caderas, marine. - le susurró al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo… En esta ocasión no tuvo ni la menor intención de desobedecer, hizo lo que su chico le pedía, facilitándole la labor de dejarle semidesnudo de cintura para abajo.

La rugosidad de la ropa del otro le endureció aún más. Jadeó su nombre. Le sintió pararse y consiguió abrir los ojos que hasta ese momento había tenido cerrados fuertemente varios minutos intentando contener las inmensas oleadas de placer que le inundaban. Los fijó en los de él que lucían con un tono azul intenso que nunca le había visto.

¿Desde cuando su inspector favorito sabía quitarse la ropa con tanta habilidad en un espacio tan reducido? ¿Y desde cuando sabía qué hacer para provocar tal combustión espontánea en el cuerpo de otro hombre?

Lo que tenía claro es que aunque le conocía desde hacía casi ya 10 años había cosas que aún desconocía de él. Y, no era algo que le desagradara. Su pene ahora pegado al del policía y recibiendo las mismas atenciones conjuntas se lo estaba dejando cristalino.

Y su corazón desbocado le decía que toda esa locura de noche era lo mejor que le había sucedido jamás.

Su ahora, ¿pareja? ¿amigo con derecho a roce? ¿compañero de trabajo? ¿amigo del alma? volvió a atacarle la boca. Mordiendo sus labios y gimiendo su nombre en una letanía que calaba. Que le hacía sudar. Que le excitaba y le ponía la piel de gallina.

La presión de sus dedos, el roce de la piel de sus miembros unidos, la humedad de sus cuerpo pegados. La saliva de su lengua. El brillo incandescente de sus ojos cada vez que fijaba sus pupilas en las suyas. Y de nuevo su voz ronca susurrando en su oído.

\- Córrase para mi, Comandante Mcgarrett. Déjame probar tu sabor. - volvió a morderle suavemente el lóbulo, lamió con la punta de la lengua su cuello y le notó succionar fuertemente. Le iba a dejar una clara marca. Al ser consciente de ello, de que de alguna forma le estaba reclamando como suyo la pasión le sobrepasó. Gritó su nombre y se dejó ir. Con los ojos entornados aún fue capaz de sorprenderse cuando vio como mojaba la yema de un dedo en su semen para llevárselo a la boca. Tal y como había dicho, probándolo.

Pocos espasmos después le escuchó gemir desde la lejanía en la que se encontraba inmerso. Le notó llegar al orgasmo y dejarse vencer sobre su cuerpo. Pegajosos como estaban ambos le abrazó con fuerza.

Y Danny suspiró agotado ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su ¿jefe? ¿amante? ¿amigo del alma?

Steve sonrió con decadencia y con la poca coherencia que le quedaba en ese momento solo fue capaz de murmurar una palabra.

\- Pervertido. - la sonrisa aumentó cuando le notó echarse a reír suavemente. Cuando le notó feliz y, desde luego, para nada arrepentido de lo que había sucedido.


	3. Dios, Danny

_**DIOS, DANNY...**_

El motor rugió poderoso y raudo rota la oscuridad por el haz de los faros. Esta vez no hubo queja alguna por su manera de conducir.

La puerta se estrelló contra la pared y luego fue cerrada con un golpe de talón resonando el portazo en toda la estancia.

Los pasos acelerados. Como las respiraciones. Una camisa voló yendo a caer encima de una lámpara. Eso y que cayera al suelo haciéndose añicos fue todo uno.

Un tropezón en la escalera y unos dedos agarrando la cinturilla del pantalón del otro para evitar la caída y aprovechar para pegar su pelvis a aquel voluptuoso trasero.

El sonido del agua empezando a caer en la ducha. Las manos del moreno deslizándose por la piel húmeda de su compañero. Hacia su entrepierna, sin interrupción alguna. Sus dientes mordiendo suavemente el cuello. Arrancando jadeos.

Agarrando sus caderas, bajando por su espalda marcando el camino de su columna con la punta de la lengua.

Mejor no pensar. Noche para no pensar.

Y esa ruta que termina siempre en el mismo destino. Donde acabó él. El gemido fue escandalosamente erótico.

Un _"Dios, Danny…" _fue lo único capaz de murmurar.

Jugando con su entrada.

Preparando para lo que se avecinaba.

Actuando por instintos. Dejando a un lado miedos y titubeos.

Primero un dedo. Nuevo gemido.

Dos. Grito apagado.

Tres. Exigiendo más.

Más fuerza. Más dureza.

Más. Más. Más.

Él, sí estaba en su mano, jamás le negaba nada al rubio.

Y entró.

Sin delicadeza. Con la seguridad de que estaba preparado para darle la bienvenida.

Relámpago de placer. Mano ceñida a su cadera

Otra a su hombro. Profundo.

Caliente.

Espalda arqueada. Uniendo sus labios. Besos mojados.

Una mano apretada en un puño apoyada en la pared del baño. Otra moviéndose al compás de sus penetraciones. Acariciándose así mismo.

Placer.

Desinhibiciones.

Orgasmo.

* * *

Su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo. Impúdico.

Suave amanecer. Ojos entreabiertos.

Observando.

Movimiento inconsciente en un Danno dormido, relajado. Buscando su calor.

Le estrecha.

Besa su frente.

Se deja vencer por la resaca de la marea.

Dejando que venza la sonrisa del sueño alcanzado.

Tenerle junto a él.

Y, Steve, es feliz.

Por fin.


End file.
